


95 breaking 59

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bottom! Yanjun, M/M, Top! Zhangjing, Yeah this is so rare I know, Zhangdejun ship please sail forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: That well needed break they had in Taiwan.





	95 breaking 59

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> 1) The 95 and 59 debate I spotted on Weibo*;  
> 2) Their recent trip to Taiwan while not being spotted outside together (In other words I'm Zhangjun deprived);  
> 3) The rashes? on their necks that can pass off as love bites if you think too much.
> 
> *95 = ZJ tops, YJ bottoms  
> 59 = The standard and the one I'm using for What I Miss because I believe in it ;)

Wearing that pink _Stussy_ cap, those oversized shades. A maroon t-shirt affordable enough for fans, simple black jeans, shoes.

 

_That was what everyone called cute._

 

Like a tiny little bun, who looked like he stood next to palm trees in every group photo. Even though, he was already considered tall for an average Asian man.

 

That was exactly what his boyfriend thought of him the moment he burst through the door to their room, hands full with shopping bags, the way he walks cutely, it brings a smile to Yanjun’s face.

 

“Wow you seemed to have enjoyed yourself a lot without me.”

 

Zhangjing closes the door behind him, heads to the wooden table at the side, placing the bags down.

 

“How was it catching up with all of them?”

 

Zhangjing spins around to look at Yanjun, he doesn’t nod but his expression was more than the answer. From the way he shoves his hand into a bag to take out some food he had brought back, it was evident that he truly had fun just now.

 

“How was your tooth extraction? You looked like you were going to cry anytime.”

 

Zhangjing mentions while giggling and holding up some grilled squid, waving it in the air as he looked at Yanjun while his boyfriend grunted in annoyance, “you bought this with no intention to share it with me.”

 

His gums still hurting from the recent dental procedure, he sees Zhangjing shoving the food in his mouth, happily eating like he always was, chewing loudly, food too mouth-watering as he whiffed the scent of the enticing food, circling around the entire room.

 

Zhangjing glances at Yanjun, filling his stomach more and more, while Yanjun watches him sadly.

 

Yanjun pouts.

 

“ _Baby, you’re really bad_ ,” he sighs, watching Zhangjing finish the entire box, as he punches the mattress to take out his anger. But it was all for show, just so Zhangjing could see how unfair it was.

 

Zhangjing saunters over to his side, all doe eyed with lips that tugged in a smile, holding onto his cheeks and plants a kiss on his lips.

 

Immediately after the lost of contact, Yanjun licks his lips. Perhaps the remnants of the food would reach him.

 

_It does._

 

The salt, the oil, _the fire_. It’s enticing.

 

“If I’m bad then what are you?” Zhangjing questions, bending down to be the same height as Yanjun who was sitting at the edge of the bed, pupils admiring the brown irises that looked pretty under the warm light, hair messy, Yanjun’s waist under the solid grasp of Zhangjing’s hand.

 

He leans over to Yanjun’s ear.

 

Just the sound of breathing, _him_ breathing made him feel high.

 

“ _By the way I like it when you purse your lips like that_.”

 

It comes off as a whisper, soft and _innocen_ t, but it brings a shiver down his spine.

 

_His_ words made him feel even higher.

 

He passes it off as a simple smile, but Zhangjing knows better.

 

It’s faster than a snap of a finger before Zhangjing sticks a knee in the gap between his thighs, hoists himself up and pushes Yanjun down.

 

Lips crashing before they can react fully, because it occurs by reflex, _by instinct_ , they know where their lips would fit and how they match perfectly.

 

Yanjun felt a dull pain creeping up his mouth, even though he could feel the pleasure flowing through his veins with every lick and tug of his tongue, every touch of his body, _how it sends a familiar pool of heat to his stomach_ and he forgets that his mouth is still hurting.

 

The warm fingers that travel to his back, the flavour of overcooked squid with too much seasoning, too salty, _but too savoury for him to reject._

 

He feels a pressure _he knows_ pressing down on him, the yelp that escapes his mouth, the elongated moan that he receives in return, he wants the friction, _the pleasure_ , so he grinds his hips to hear more of his voice.

 

Fixing his lips on Zhangjing’s neck, he finds a particular spot that brings out his voice the most; the best spot, _too much sensation_ , easily achieved.

 

Moaning to the soft groans against his hair, the dipping of hands into his tshirt, every push against his crotch getting stronger, _harder_.

 

This feels right.

 

His pants tightening quickly, now he was almost done with his artwork, licking the red spot like he was marking his territory, _his person_ , but he wasn’t the one taking charge.

 

Feeling the cup of hands on his package, _all huge and mighty_ , forces a jerk on his body.

 

Unclasping the button and pulling down the zipper.

 

That’s what he heard, but it still feels _tight_.

 

He doesn’t have time to complain, or to even check, because the next thing he feels are the fingers travelling back to his boner, it was still clothed and _too far away_ from the friction he needs.

 

That bitch Zhangjing only helped himself but not me, _what a great boyfriend_.

 

Still, he doesn’t grumble when he feels the kiss on his face, moving quickly to his lips and then sucking the daylights out of him. He was doing the same anyway.

 

He feels a thumb tracing along the tip, behind the cloth, he swears it definitely smeared whatever precum was leaking out of him, and _sends him too much to bear_.

 

His legs don’t spread as he wants, because it puts the strain on his erection, his pants still too tight.

 

So it all channeled to his voice as he moans to the touch, playful but direct, he knows how to touch and does it perfectly.

 

A voice that was too desperate, _too loud_ , and then thankful.

 

The removal of his clothes that changes the impending torture to pleasure, he easily slips off his clothes while he helped Zhangjing with his.

 

It wasn’t ‘helping’, in a sense, it only gave each other the opportunity to touch more, make it seem like accidental body contact rather than intentional stimulation, _jackpot_.

 

Zhangjing lets go of him for a while, and he proceeds knowingly to the table to grab the bottle of lube.

 

Squeezing a dollop onto his palm, rubbing onto his fingers before tossing Zhangjing the bottle.

 

“ _Can you imagine if it was 59 instead_?” Zhangjing laughs as he spreads the lube on his palm onto his length, watching Yanjun carefully as he sticks a few fingers into his hole. The expression on his face was exactly how he looked like when he ate a lemon.

 

He looked like he was going to collapse anytime, yet he seemed like he was enjoying it more than anyone else.

 

“Well we can try, You Zhangjing, wanna know is it feels like having a dick up your ass?”

 

He sounded annoyed, yet he wasn’t.

 

They both burst out in laughter to that statement.

 

It was an unspoken rule. How did they end up deciding to be like this, it just happened naturally.

 

_They both liked it._

 

It takes a few moments of silence before Zhangjing goes, “Lin Yanjun, turn over,” while a smirk creeps up his face.

 

He flips, turning his head back to watch the smaller guy hug him from behind, his adorable little cheeks pressed on his shoulder.

 

Closing his eyes to feel the faint heartbeat on his back, few strands of hair tickling his neck, and then _pressure_.

 

On his neck.

 

He moans to the press of lips on where he likes it, skillfully nipping on his skin and the graze of _his_ tongue, goosebumps rising from his skin with every swipe.

 

The vibration on his body when he hears a soft groan just right behind him.

 

Hands locked in place on his waist.

 

Pressing of _it_ , hard against his ass.

 

He moans again.

 

Mentally preparing himself before he feels the dick pressing against his ass and pushing in.

 

_Still not prepared enough._

 

_He_ may not be long but _he_ was definitely huge, full, _it was painful_ , but this was what he wanted.

 

He feels yet another push into his body, so foreign but his body recognises it as a part of it, he yearns to get that friction he needs.

 

Shifting his body to match the rhythm, tons of vulgarities spilling out of his mouth with a bunch of other _I love yous_ falling out readily like it was all he could give.

 

Under _his_ arms, he feels comfort, he feels loved.

 

Under _his_ care, _he_ feels capable enough to protect him from all the dangers in the world.

 

_That’s what they loved about each other._

 

Greater than their voices, bigger than their actions, is the pleasure they get from each other.

 

Slapping of skin or rubbing of bodies, they disappear to the wave that hits them altogether, surge of emotions, feelings and love.

 

_All they know is how good they feel with each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a mess I just needed to let it out before my brain switches to 59 mode again; I still stand on the 59 side regardless ;)


End file.
